During manufacturing of ICs, a variation of fabrication parameters can occur. Variations, such as temperature, can also occur during operation of the ICs. Aging over the lifetime of the ICs, including hot-carrier injection (HCl) and bias temperature instability (BTI), is also considered during manufacturing of the IC. The extremes of these variations are represented by process corners in the design of the ICs. These corners, often referred to as process, voltage and temperature (PVT) corners, represent the effect of variations on ICs including the on-chip interconnects and via structures. Manufacturers add substantial voltage margins to low power use cases to ensure an IC can operate for that particular IC's PVT variations, aging expectations and system conditions.